


To The Ends of the Earth - Book 1

by Lemons_are_nice



Series: To The Ends of the Earth [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Apocalypse Fix-it, Attempted Murder, Based on an Adele Song, Evil Laughter, Evil Plans, Familial Abuse, Flashbacks, Hell, Kidnapping, Mind Games, PTSD, Plot Twists, Presumed Dead, Psychological Torture, Satanic Refences, Serial Killer, Titanic References, Torture, Tranquilizers, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_nice/pseuds/Lemons_are_nice
Summary: Edward will stop at nothing to have Diane all to himself.
Series: To The Ends of the Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204550
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm Alive, bitches

Diane is his first thought as he wakes up on the autopsy table. He lay there without confusion, just a deep loving feeling for his one and only, Diane. The coroner walks in with shock. "you're alive!?" he said with a faint expression. Edward sits up "it's awfully cold on this table, doc" he says with a smirk. The Coroner falls to the ground dramatically. "oops i didn't mean to frighten you" Edward stands in his hospital gown and walks towards the "patients belongings" basket... He dresses himself back to his usual Shirt and blazer, he walks back over to the coroner and lifts him onto the autopsy table. Edward looks around for a pen and paper, he finds a pen tucked into the coroners trouser pocket... "this will do!" Edward says to himself. he uncaps the pen and writes on the mans forehead "I'm alive, i just fainted" the words written are unclear, Edward looks for paper.. he walks outside of the room to find a desk, he pulls a drawer out, and finds a piece of paper, he writes "hello this is Edward Hutchinson, i awoke on the autopsy table and the coroner fainted, i checked his pulse, as i myself am a doctor, and he seems to be fine.. i headed out... i need to see my Diane!" signed Edward Hutchinson. "where is everyone?" he thought to himself.. Edward walks outside and is dumbfounded by the sight of a red sky with no clouds... "woah, what a sight" he thought to himself, he walks further out of the hospital.. and he see's nothing but destruction, fires blazing everywhere. "oh, this is not so beautiful" he thought to himself as his face dropped. In the distance he sees a Silhouette of what looked like a woman. He walks towards said woman with a worrying expression, he walks at first but picks up speed as he hears a siren go off, he runs and the woman looks right at him. "DAD!?" said the woman. "VERITY?!" Edward shouted in joy. "bu- but you're dead?" verity says with a tear rolling down her cheek. "well, I'm alive"


	2. A Year ?

"Where is Diane!?" Edward shouts to the top of his lungs. "Verity! tell me the truth!" verity's eyes drift to the floor, Edward panics "no! she can't be dead!" Edward falls to the ground, he hits his hands on the muddy floor and screams in agony, agony far more painful than ever. 

"She is not dead, you pitiful old man" Verity says with zero care. "she doesn't want to know you, after what you pulled with Tony last year" 

Edward's face drops "Last year?" Edward panics "How long have I been out?" 

"out?" verity says in confusion. 

"i just woke up... on the autopsy table" Edward says without a second to breathe. Verity takes her fathers hand "my god, you are freezing cold" verity says. "lets get you inside" 

inside the tent was slightly warmer, Edward sat on the chair verity pulled out for him. "why is the sky red, verity?" verity starts to shake with fear. she sits and recollects her thoughts 

"what do you remember?" verity asks. 

"well, i ate the wrong mince pie, and "died" from a brain hemorrhage". verity looks at him with a deep sadness.

"well, after you ate the Mince pie, the world went to shit, a red cloud loomed over the earth and dried up all of the water, the ocean is no more, nor is the amazon river... all the water on earth apart from bottled water is gone" 

Edwards face drops once again. "and what about Diane?" 

"is that all you care about! Father! don't you care about me, or Eric or anybody else but yourself and Diane? ... Diane doesn't want to know you! SHE HATES YOU, DAD... She really does!" 

Edward tuts "i will do anything for Diane, you know that! You and Eric your just my children... i can have many more! and yet i don't want to, i never wanted you, Dom or Eric... i just wanted it to me myself and the one i love the most, at the time it was your mother, now its Diane, i can't live without her... she is my soul" 

"you list all of your children but Tony, but what does that matter, you don't care about any of us... to think i thought you were exited to see me! i was stupid for even thinking that" 

Verity walks out of the room. 

"but, where is Diane!" Edward asks as she leaves 

verity walks back in with a sarcastic comment 

"she lives aboard the fucking Titanic, with Tony"

Edward takes that literally.


	3. The Titanic

Edward packed up everything he had for his trip to the Ship-Wreck, he was actually going. In the tent he found a loaf of bread, match sticks "i better take this with me" he says as he picks up a small bottle of water. "oh, and this" he leans down and picks up a spile. "this will be handy to get water from trees if I come across any" 

Edward ties up his bag and steps outside to an empty street. "to the Titanic i go" he said aloud as he stepped out. Verity overheard him and walked over to Edward "You aren't really thinking of traveling to the Titanic are you, father?" Edward stopped still "but that's where you said Diane was". Edwards voice deepens into disappointment "Dad! i was being sarcastic.. you don't really think Diane is in the middle of the empty north Atlantic, surely not!... i thought you were smarter than this" Verity says in a hush Edward tilts his head away from verity and under his breath he says "then where is she". verity sighs and walks away. "no, wait" Edward says with desperation, Verity turns around in response. "you were always my favorite child" he says smoothly. Verity sighs and continues to walk away. "verity, please" Edward says in a condescending way. Verity continues to walk away. 

Edward stands still in the empty street. He has nothing to do, nothing to say... the only thought he had was of Diane. He is nowhere near finding her. Nobody was gonna give him the location of her. "i just want my Diane" Edward screamed to the top of his lungs, as he fell knees first to the floor. 

"you want to see your Diane" a strange booming voice said from below. Edward looks around "wh-who said that?" he responds 

The Strange voice laughs "why it is me, The master of this world"


	4. I Can Make You Happy

Edward pleads for this booming voice to leave. "Edward... eddy... Edwardo! I'm here to help you". Edward asks "who are you!". The voice deepens "well I am... a person.. no. a being that is gonna help you find your precious Diane". Edward wants that more than anything, his Diane in his arms, for him to come home with a bunch of flowers for her, Diane.. this voice, who ever it is- is offering to help him find what he most desires... 

The voice hums the song "to make you feel my love" by Adele, the lyrics she hums are "i can make you happy make your dreams come true, Nothing that I wouldn't' do, Go to the ends of the earth for you" she changes the last line of the song "to make you feel some love". 

Edwards face brightens, that song is his and Dianes song, the one they slow danced to on their first proper official night together, the song he hums to Diane when she is stressed, the song that connects Edward to Diane. 

"how?" Edward simply asks. The voice says "she came this way looking for you two days ago". Edward stumbles "she was looking for me?" The voice laughs "of course she was" Edward sits on the floor "was she at peace?" Edward asks with a tinge in his voice. 

"no, she was very panicked, she actually asked me to hum that song to her... I did and she calmed down straight away, She told me all about you... and your Mince pie assassination". The voice laughs with joy "that part was really fucking funny". Edward frowns the voice continues. "like you poisend yourself with a MINCE PIE hahahaha". The voice is very amused by this. 

"it was meant for Dianes Husband... My son" Edward snaps back. 

"no it wasn't" the voice says back, with a stern halt. "you set it all up, you were never gonna harm your son." 

Edward sweats, "she knows what my plan was"

"Edward..." the voice intensifies "I can see your heartbeat, I CAN HEAR YOUR EVERY THOUGHT so Don't lie to me!" 

"you lie" Edward quips. The voice laughs, Edward laughs with the voice "you and me, we are the same... we are both devils at heart" the voice booms as they laugh together. 

"now, you know Diane hates you right? after all, you did try and kill her husband... you also put her in an induced coma and attempt to kidnap her and tonys kids with that too" 

Edward sighs "well, i made mistakes." 

HA! MISTAKES?" the voice responds without a second to spare. 

Edward frowns, "i know what you are thinking". he says sadly. the voice laughs "mate, you are evil... embrace it.. be the Villian of the story" 

Edward cries "but i want to save her from the mess she is" 

"the knight in shining armor doesn't suit you, Edward" the voice says with clarity.

"but i want to make it work" Edward says standing to attention. 

a cloud of mist appears in front of Edward revealing a human-like silhouette... "Edward... lemme help you become... well, you". the figure steps into the light "let me help you be like me, Heartless old me, ruthless old me, caring old me, let me help you become a better father, maybe then Diane will accept you... maybe then I'd be able to accept...you..." 

"BREDA!?" Edward says in shock

"you are not the only person who despises Tony, I hate him for different reasons than you do, but soon you'll see..." she starts to sing "I can make you happy make your dreams come true, Nothing that I wouldn't' do, Go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel MY love".


	5. Backed into a Corner

Edward looks at Breda in Horror. "You like me?" Edward backs away from Breda stumbling as he does. "Edward, you may not make sense for my reasons of murder, but i can't help but to love you" Breda edges closer to Edward and reaches out her hand "we have a lot in common, eddy" Breda says with menace. Edward falls to the floor as its the only option to move away at this point, Breda hovers over Edward.. "Today is yesterdays tomorrow, and I insist to act on both days".

Edward covers his eyes. "please don't hurt me". Breda scoffs, "as if I'd hurt you!" Edward lowers his hands from his face. "you ain't a bad dad to me, look how great verity came out, ay" Breda says as she smiles and looks up at the Red sky. 

Edward stands back up. "I'm not interested in you, Breda" Edward says as he rushes past her to the other side of the pathway, "I'm in love with somebody else" Edward mutters, Breda screams like a witch, a cackle coming through as she nears the end of the scream. "what is love, without the one you love beside you" Breda scoffs. 

"Breda, you don't love me, you love the idea of me... i am a terrible father, look at how I treated Tony, look at how i manipulated Verity into liking me as a father.. look at how I only care about Diane... i care about Diane over my own children... you should technically hate me"

"you captivate me, Edward" 

Edward walks away. Breda follows closely behind, Edward turns "leave me alone" he shouts in her face. Breda's face shocked still. She stands as Edward edges away from her, his walk like the cowboy at the end of a western as the credits role, the red sun in the distance. "i will win you, Edward, just you wait and see" Breda smirks.

Edward has been walking to no where in particular for almost an hour, He is sweating as he takes each step forward... the small bottle he picked up before leaving the tent is almost gone, He has the spile... but there are no trees in sight, he takes the last sip of water and sits down on the cracked concrete in defeat. He lay back on the floor. and he shut his eyes. 

a few minutes pass and Edward awakes, his eyes are crusty, he can hardly open them, he hears a faint humming sound, he can't quite make it out. He looks around and with his dehydrated voice he managed to croak out "Breda, I'm sorry... please come back Breda. I need you" he faints back onto the floor. 

"I think we should stop, this is crewel" said a voice in the distance

"no, he deserves it" said another voice slightly closer to Edward 

"At least give him some water!" said another voice 

"okay fine" 

near moments pass... Edward awakes with water in hand, his face wet too. "what on earth" he thought to himself. "where did this water come from?". He looks around to see a town, the town wasn't there before. Edward blinked, and the Town disappeared.

he blinks again and he sees Diane in the distance with Tony, they are kissing... Edwards hand turns into a fist and he frowns deeply. "Diane, my love... step away from that man!" Diane looks Edward dead in the eye and says "no". He blinks once more 

Edward is back at the place he was before. an empty landscape. hebreaks down in tears, no one could hear him. he was truly alone out here. 

"I just want my Diane, it's all I ask... I love her". 

Edward stands up, and turns back, he heads back to the tent verity was at... it's a two hour long journey, with no water and a hot beaming sun... he doesn't know if he'll make it back in time. 

"but I've gotta try" he says as he took his first step back.


	6. The Flashback Episode: Part 1

December 24th 2020: Diane

Diane has awaken from the induced coma, she doesn't yet know who put her there. she is greeted by Misbah who helps her sit up. "what? where am i" Diane asks as her eyes cross at the sight of light . Misbah turns the brightness of the lights down, Diane thanks her. 

"you have just woken up from a medically induced coma, Diane" Misbah informs her. "It is believed that Tony did this to you" Diane vomits, Misbah grabs a vomit bowl. "that can't be true" Diane muttered out.. "Tony would never hurt me". 

Diane stands out of bed with a wobble, she captures her balance and walks towards the window where she saw Edward with Ant, Dee dee and rose, with a briefcase in hand. 

A flash came back to Diane only words from Edward.. they play in her mind "if anything, I love you too much". why was Edward there when Tony attacked me? Diane thought. 

Edward sees Diane in the window looking at him, they made eye contact, but Edward broke it off immediately, he looked shocked to see Diane awake so early. 

Diane walks back to her hospital bed. she repeats the phrase she remembered "if anything, I loved you too much". was he talking to Tony? was he defending me? did he hit me? she thought to herself. "Surely not, he loves me". 

Verity rushes into the hospital room "DIANE! get your things ready quick!" Diane stands still in shock "what are you waiting for quick! Edward is taking your kids away!" Diane tremors "w-what?" she mutters.. "there is no time to explain... I'll tell you on the way!" verity opens up Dianes Hospital bag and packs everything up roughly. 

"where is Tony?" Diane asks... Verity replies with "that's not important right now" Verity grabs Diane a wheelchair and she pushes it out through the hospital, to the front doors. 

now, outside... Verity tells Diane that Tony is fine, but "Edward has something planned for tomorrow and i don't know what it is?" Diane looks up at verity "how bad is it" Diane says. Verity looks down and says "he is willing to kill me and to kill Tony just to get to you". Diane apologizes "there is nothing to be sorry for, my dad is evil". Verity catches Diane up to speed. "Edward is the one who put you in a coma, because you were so close to figuring out his master plan" Verity says as the approach the hutch, tony is inside. 

December 24th: Edward 

"come on kids, we've got a fun holiday planned" Edward says to the kids as they get there shoes on... "is mummy coming with us too" Dee dee asked. "yes, honey bun, of course mummy is coming" Edward says as he ruffles up Ants hair. 

as they leave the house Edward grabs his briefcase of certain poisens and medical supplies and all the necessary papers... also three lollipops with Melatonin injected for the kids incase all goes wrong. 

they leave the house, with everything they need. Edward is on his way to drop the kids at school as he passed the hospital his eyes latch onto Dianes, he quickly looks away "she is not supposed to be awake yet!" he aggressively thought to himself... He bumps into Ste who is taking his kids to school, 

"oh hi Ste, I'm a bit busy... do you mind taking Ant, Dee dee and Rose on your school run?" Edward says in a hurry. Ste accepts this and asks nothing more, Edward hands him a wad of cash "oh uh... thanks" Ste says as Edward rushes away. 

Edward sees Verity walk into the Hospital, he waits for her to exit, he waited, around five minutes later he sees verity leave with Diane in a wheelchair "fuck! no!" Edward slapped himself on the forehead. 

He follows them to the Hutch, waits for them to enter, and watches them through the window. nothing was happening, Edward grew impatient and just walked inside and pretended everything was okay. 

"lady's..." he points at Tony "gentleman... " Edward says with his arms in a greeted way. Diane Stares at Edward. 

Inside the Hutch, Before Edward Entered: 

"Tony!" Diane says as she walks in, Tony stands to attention ready for a hug. "Diane, i am so sorry". Diane looks confused "but.. you did nothing wrong" She says as a single tear drips down her cheek. "i let my father beat you down from the strong woman you are" Tony says as he grips harder into the hug. 

"we need a plan" Verity said ready for action. Diane and Tony break the hug and agree. 

"we need to end dad" Tony said in the strongest manner.. Diane tuts "i think we need to make a fool out of him... maybe shave his head aha" Diane said in a smirk. 

"we need to kill him" Verity said with clarity. Tony notices Edward at the window. "Quiet, he is outside the window... no one look" tony whispers 

"what are we gonna do?" Diane asks 

"we will do what we must!" Verity whispers with courage 

Edward enters the Hutch.


	7. The Flashback Episode: Part 2

"Oh, are you having a party without me" Edward says with a pout. Diane glares at him. "what? have I done something wrong?" Edward says with concern, Verity grips onto Dianes shoulder to keep her calm. 

Verity walks forward "well, me and Diane were just heading out" she edges Diane to the door.. and they leave quickly. 

"Just me and you then, son" Edward says with disappointment, Tony heads to the kitchen. "just me then" Edward mutters to himself. 

Verity and Diane rush back to 4 Oakdale drive to discuss what to do. 

"we can't kill your dad, verity" Diane says as she pours water into the kettle. "do you not realize what he was about to do?" Verity says as she looks at the bookcase for something to use. 

"run it by me again" Diane reluctantly asks. 

"first off, since Tony came back from Breda's pig farm, he manipulated him into not getting better so that he could have you all to himself" Verity takes a breath, "then he faked Tonys cancer... then when he had you to himself, he kept going on at Tony belittling him at every breath" The kettle pops "then, all was about to come out, as you were starting to suspect things, and then he whacked you over the head with a briefcase and put you in a medically induce coma and proposed to you against your will" Diane hands a cup of tea to Verity "and now-" 

Diane buts in "he has something planned for tomorrow... Christmas day". Verity nods. 

Back at the Hutch... "Got any fine wine then? son. " Edward asks. "dad, could you just leave" Tony says as he puts the last dish in the dishwasher. "got any wine for the road?" Edward pushes. Tony grabs a bottle of chateau nerf du pap and opens the lid to make sure it is the right one. "here you go" Tony says with little expression as he hands over the bottle.

Edward immediately inspects the bottle. "oh, its a 2019 bottle, that's worse than drinking vinegar" Edward says with a pout "it'll do though" He walks out of the Hutch. 

Diane and Verity are still at odds. "what is he capable of?" Diane mutters "a lot" verity responds. 

"could we drug him?" Diane says with hesitation.. Verity's eyes brighten... "we could run him over, and do to him what he did to you!" 

"what? put him in a medically induced coma?" Diane smirks

"yeah".

Edward opens up the bottle of wine as he leaves the Hutch, he takes a whiff of it and is disgusted by its cheapness "what kinda son did I raise, for him to think that this wine is good" Edward stops for a second "oh.. wait.. I didn't raise him" he chuckles to himself. He takes a gulp and as he walks forward, He starts to feel dizzy and wobbly.. he faints on the floor facing up... as he closes his eyes he sees Tony hovering over him. "And that's why the wine smelt bad father... you were too up your own arse to realize" Tony laughs. 

Tony drags his fathers lifeless body into the Hutch, he then puts up the "closed" sign.


	8. The Man In Deep Sleep

Edward has been walking for almost two hours, he Approaches the tent and is greeted by no one, He hears the slight voices again. "Hello? who is there" he says slightly scared for a response.

"he is aware of us" A voice says in the distance. Edward looks around "I am aware of what?" The voices disappear. 

As Tony put up the closed sign he immediately calls Diane for help... she picks up. 

"Diane... I've got Edward... I've knocked him out cold" Tony says with a shakened voice, Diane passes the information to Verity, a distant laugh came from the speaker of Dianes phone. "where are you?" Diane asks. 

"The Hutch"

Edward wanders around the village, he can hear a slight buzzing sound... he rubs his ears to make the sound go away, but the sound stays, "verity!?" Edward shouts as he knows verity is around. there is no response. 

"Breda!? ... anyone ?" still no response. in the distance he hears slight laughs, little giggles... "who is there!?" 

Diane and Verity arrive at the Hutch. "where are they" Verity asks... "we are in here" Tony shouts from the kitchen... "what are we gonna do with him?" Diane asks.. Verity smiles "i think we should do to him what he did to you two... lets belittle him" Verity said with a sinister smile 

"Yes! but how?" Tony asked. 

"lets first move him down to the basement, and tie him up so he doesn't escape" Verity says with little hesitation "then we inject him with some hallucinogenic drug, to make him believe that he died from something stupid" Verity smiles. "then we can just toy around with him" tony says with a smirk. 

"isn't this a bit far though". Diane asks as Tony lifts Edwards body verity responds "do you think he ever thought that whenever he was toying with you, Diane?" Diane nods in agreement 

Edward walks back inside the tent to see Verity Dead. "oh my god, what have i done!" Edward says in panic. He rolls Verity's body over and she says "you took our only supplied of water" as she took her last breath "the spile" he eyes roll back and she dies. Edward lets out a big agonizing scream. "w- what have i done" Edward cries. 

Tony successfully made it down to the basement with Edwards body, he ties him to the chair. Diane injects him with a substance from Edwards Briefcase that says "causes hallucinations BEWARE!" 

"now what" Diane asks... "we wait for him to wake up" Verity laughs.


	9. The Man In Limbo

Tony, Verity and Diane wait patently for Edward to awake. "Any second now" Verity said in anticipation. Tony steps back whilst Diane steps forward towards Edward. Edwards eyes open... "Verity?" Edward says as he looks at Diane. 

Diane moves away quick. Tony stands still and Verity laughs. "he really thought you were me". Verity said as she whipped her thigh with her hand. Diane does an uncomfortable laugh. 

"Where is Diane" Edward immediately asks. Verity smirks "the time to start meddling with him is now!" verity chuckles. there is a long silence as nobody knows what to do or say. Edward starts to panic "No! she can't be dead" Edward mutters out, he lets out a scream. 

"Tony.. omg cover his mouth, someone might hear him" Diane pants. Tony covers his mouth and whispers in his ear "she's not dead, you pitiful old man". Verity buts in "she doesn't want to know you, after what you pulled last year!". 

Edwards mouth starts to foam his next words unclear to our cast. i jsut wo uop in autopsy room" Diane slaps Edwards face "oh you poor thing ha, speak clearly". Verity grabs Dianes shoulder "we are not here to hurt him physically... only mentally". Verity says, Tony agrees and says "yeah, lets get you outside for some fresh air". Diane and Tony walk out of the room. 

"why is the sky red, Verity?" Edward mumbles out. Verity smiles. "My god he is tripping".. she thinks up a Story, something funny, but something believable. "what do you remember?" she asks him. 

"well, I ate the wrong mince pie, and died of a brain hemorrhage" Verity giggles to herself "what the actual fuck". she laughs to herself.. she plays along with the mince pie skit. "well after you ate the Mince pie" Verity pauses for a giggle. "the world went to shit" she stops again to gather a good story, to Punish him. " she picks up an empty bottle of water, and she has an idea. "A red cloud loomed over the earth and dried up all of the water, the ocean is no more, nor is the amazon river... all the water on earth apart from bottled water is gone". Verity says with urge. 

Edward sits silent for a while then he mutters "and... what about Diane!" Verity looses it and Rants at Edward "is that all you care about! Father! don't you care about me, or Eric or anybody else but yourself and Diane? ... Diane doesn't want to know you! SHE HATES YOU, DAD... She really does!" this is all getting too much for Verity, she rushes outside and takes a breath. 

as she walks outside, Tony and Diane walk back in 

Edward responds to Verity's rant as Tony and Diane walk in

"i will do anything for Diane, you know that! You and Eric your just my children... i can have many more! and yet i don't want to, i never wanted you, Dom or Eric... i just wanted it to me myself and the one i love the most, at the time it was your mother, now its Diane, i can't live without her... she is my soul"

Diane tuts "aww that's sweet...sike" 

Tony breaks down, in that speech his name was not mentioned once, he feels useless, he breaks down, tis then Diane stands up for tony by punching back at Edward with ""you list all of your children but Tony, your son! but what does that matter, you don't care about any of us.. you just like to think that don't you!". 

"no please come back" Edward responds. 

meanwhile outside Verity searches for Edwards Briefcase, she finds it in quick succession and is shocked to find what's inside... It's a Mince pie... Was that his plan all along? she thought to herself. "have we just sabotaged his plan!" verity smirks, and rushes back downstairs to the basement. 

"Edward was gonna fake his own death with a Mince pie!" 

Tony and Diane look at verity with shock! "that was his plan for tomorrow!" Diane realized 

"yes".


	10. This Is The End?

"I will go to the Titanic" Edward says spontaneously. Diane gives a confused face. Tony chuckles to himself... Verity falls to the ground "that was my mothers favorite movie" she sobs, "we rented it every weekend from blockbuster" she adds wiping a tear away. Tony kneels down to comfort her in her state. "he must be remembering mum". Verity sobs. 

"i will find you Diane, to the Titanic i go". Verity's face lifts from sadness to anger. "oh, of course its all about you!" she snaps as she points to Diane. Tony holds Verity back, "this is what he wants, Verity". Tony says as he lessens the grip on Verity's shoulder. "He wants to break us apart" He adds. 

"Verity just know that I hate your father as much as you hate him" Diane Quips, reassuring Verity that they are all on the same side. Verity gives Diane a look of sorry. 

"I think he is full on hallucinating now, he ain't responding to what we are saying" Tony says as he notices Edward stop still. "it's like he has heard the Devil" Diane adds. 

There is a knock at the Hutch doors. A gentle one at first, the second being a smash. "what was that?" Tony says as he looked over his shoulder. 

"who are you!" Edward shouts "what do you want".

"it sounded like a smash upstairs" verity adds 

"maybe some dishes fell off of the counter" Diane says with insurance 

Footsteps form outside the entrance to the basement doors, they grow louder and louder, creeping there way down. a slight cackle appears from nowhere. then the door slams open, and a Tranquillizer dart flung into Dianes neck. 

"DIANE!" Tony shouts in shock, Verity Grabs Tony down to hide. 

"there is no point in hiding" a woman's voice said. "you've all done bad things, and you all need punishment". she cackles 

Tony panics, he recognizes the voice, it was the only voice he heard for a whole year locked up.... "my god, not again" Tony whimpered. Verity holds onto Tonys shaking arm. 

"I'm here to help you... Edward" The woman's voice says, Edward responds with "where is Diane" 

Verity tuts. Dianes body is out of sight. "Tony... do you know who this is?" Verity whispers in his ear... Tony shiver's "its Breda" he responds, Verity lets out a soft scream "what the one who kept you locked in a pigs pen" Tony nods yes. "didn't she die?". Verity adds. "i guess not" Tony sobs. 

Breda taps on the walls as an intimidation tactic. it works "this basement is small... come out now.. i won't bite". Verity makes hand instructions on what to do next, they both look at each other in agreement. 

Verity lifts up the empty bottle of water, and throws it to the other side of the room, Breda reacts by shooting out another Dart, "dam it" she screamed. Tony rushes to push Breda over, but he freezes in front of her as she turned around. Breda looks Tony DEAD in the eye. "so you are still scared of me, huh" she whacks tony with the dart gun and proceeds to shoot him, tranquilizing him. Verity lets out a little "no". 

"who is the other one then, i don't believe we've met?" Breda teases. 

verity sneaks around a corner, she can see Breda.. she has the Advantage. Edward starts to hum "to make you feel my love". Verity pauses, "that was his and mothers wedding song... She almost lets out a cry "no!" she says to herself "this is what he want! he wants to control us, to feed his narrative. i will not stand for this!" she aggressively thought as she neared closer to Breda's backside. 

"well.. who the fuck are you then?" Breda scoffs out 

"I AM VERITY HUTCHINSON..." she points to Edwards lifeless body "THE DAUGHTER TO THAT!" she adds as she reaches to knock Breda out. 

"you should hate me, I am a terrible father." Edward mumbles. Verity freezes. "he finally sees". she thought to herself. with that Breda holds the Dart gun to Verity's neck and pulls the Trigger.

"what they have done to you is crewel Edward... here have this" Breda says as she hands Edward a bottle of water. 

"i just want my Diane... its all i ask" Edward softly says still in a hallucination 

"good luck with that, eddy!" Breda says as she kicks Dianes lifeless body. She walks over to a table and opens up her bag, inside was a tub, she opens the tub "ah, the fresh Mince pies you ordered" Breda lets out a loud cackle. "Merry Christmas, you stupid filthy Hutchinson's".


End file.
